The Card
The Card will be a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 6 and a Smash Bowl episode from Season 4. In this episode, Patrick finds one rare training card. Time/Date: Unknown Characters Present: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Store clerk *Quincy *Tom Summary Spongebob wanted the rare Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy card like Patrick's card #54. Trivia *This episode is number 19 in Tom Kenny's Top 20 on iTunes. His description says: "As a collector of weird old stuff - records, comic strips, anything Popeye - I like how this episode gets into the fanatical mindset of hardcore collectors. The desire to possess that 'certain item' and then to keep it in 'mint-plus' condition can take over the mind. And the sight of a non-collector handling 'the grail' improperly ..." *It is revealed Patrick has a landlord in this episode. *It is revealed Birdo had a broken leg in this episode. *This is the second time Patrick used his barbecue grill as an item. His barbecue grill was first seen in Naughty Nautical Neighbors. Third will be Patrick's Staycation. *When SpongeBob says: "Card #54, where are you?", he refers to the sitcom "Car 54, Where Are You?" *Patrick ran out of napkins, plates, and door-opening tools in this episode. *Patrick getting jump from construction site and land in fire as seen American Reality show Fear Factor *SpongeBob is once again a neat freak in this episode, while Patrick is very dirty and careless about filth. The first being in The Battle of Bikini Bottom. *When Patrick shows SpongeBob the four #54 cards, the second one he's holding doesn't show a giant fist. *Patrick says he doesn't believe in pockets, but at the end of the episode the other 4 talking cards are pulled out of his pocket. *Patrick says he has a landlord, but in Home Sweet Pineapple he says he built his home, but it is unknown which tale is true. Patrick could have put his house up for sale and he rented the house. However in New Fish In Town he says he would be a landlord when Howard came. The landlord could have sold the house to Patrick prior to this episode. *The store clerk said there are five #54 cards in existence, it's a reference to "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory" as there were only five golden tickets. *When Patrick was counting his change, he didn't have the counting book with him, and yet, he counted to six and seven. *This episode has some similarity to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, where SpongeBob (Charlie) is searching through card packs (chocolate bars) to find the rare card (golden ticket). Also, Patrick saying "I don't even believe in pockets" is a possible reference to Wayside School is Falling Down, where a hobo says "I don't believe in socks". *There were six cards, 5 from the card pack and 1 at Near Mint,but the store clerk said it was a "display" signaling it was fake. *The person who kicked SpongeBob out of the bank was the robber. *All of the 5 rare cards were in the same pack but had no other cards while the other packs had more then 5 cards. *55th episode with its name in it. *The contestant Kelsi was looking appeared in the episode. *Probably one of the most ironic things to happen in this episode is when SpongeBob tries to prevent Patrick from getting the #54 wet, despite already being underwater. *How Patrick destroyed the card: he picks the card with his teeth, puts the card in the folds of his back, wrinkles the card by trying to open his house, cleans his grill by scraping it with the card, catches the card on fire, spits on the card, uses it as a plate, then wipes his face with it like a napkin. *The episode name is similar to the season 1 episode, "The Paper". *Patrick tells Spongebob in this episode, "You can't always expect my usual brand of stupidity." implying that Patrick is aware that he is stupid. APM Music Identification *Adventurers - #1: SpongeBob opens the first pack of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy trading cards. *Arizona Fanfare - #1: The retailer showcases Card #54. *Monocle and Pocket-Watch - #1: "This one is just a display. If you want a real one, you have to buy as many packs as you can and hope you get lucky." *Adventurers - #2: SpongeBob opens the second pack of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy trading cards. *Monocle and Pocket-Watch - #2: A montage of SpongeBob buying and opening more Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy trading card packs. *Arizona Fanfare - #2: "Mermaid Man says..." (punch) "...Buy more cards!" *Drama Link (d) - SpongeBob screams. *Mists of Illusion - Patrick in a trance. *From the Dead - "I can't let anything happen to that card! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy would never forgive me! PATRICK, WATCH OUT!" *The Jitters - #1: A shot of a moving boat-mobile and a pool of mud. *Drama Link (g)- SpongeBob jumps in front of the card to avoid the mud. *Dramatic Cue (a) - Patrick walks to Goo Lagoon. *Dramatic Cue (b) - Patrick walks across a planted girder and falls. *Dramatic Cue (g) - SpongeBob rescues Patrick with a crane. *Epic Struggle - "*gasps* The super rare and priceless Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy trading card! Patrick, where is it!? WHERE IS IT!? Dear Neptune! You didn't put it in your pocket, did you!? It's getting all bent up! BENT UP! BENT UP!! BENT UP!! BENT-BENT-BENT-BENT UP!!" *The Jitters - #2: Patrick keeps burning Card #54. *Tomfoolery - Patrick serves dinner to SpongeBob. *On The Beach - The sun sets. *Arizona Fanfare - #3: "Mermaid Man says..." (punch) "...Buy more cards!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Card, The Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 6 episodes